Tails' Happy Night
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: While Tails' parents are out, Sally and Fiona come over to Tails and teach him several interesting and fun things. Rated M for the content. Requested by tails polwer.


**Author's note: All events in this story are entirely fictional. All characters belong to Sega and/or Archie. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be treated otherwise.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for agreeing to keep Tails company while we're out, ladies," said Amadeus, Tails' father.<p>

"No problem, Mr. Prower," Sally Acorn replied, "We'll take good care of Tails."

"If you need any help, just call one of these numbers we wrote on this note on the fridge," Rosemary, Tails' mother, added.

"Your son is in good hands, Mrs. Prower," Fiona Fox responded. "Have fun in the movie!"

Rosemary and Amadeus then closed the door and left. Sally and Fiona came to keep company with the 13-year-old Tails while his parents were out. Tails was in the living room and playing his Xbox.

"Hi Tails!" the ladies said happily.

Tails saved the game just in time to greet the visitors. "Sally, Fiona, welcome!" the fox replied in joy and hugged the two girls. "Thanks for coming to visit me. My parents said that I'm still not old enough to watch that movie."

"Really? What movie are they going to watch?" Sally asked.

"Not sure, something with centipedes I guess," Tails answered.

"The Human Centipede," Fiona answered. "I watched that movie once, it's too gory and disgusting. Believe me, you won't like it, no matter what age you reach. Still giving me nightmares."

"And my parents just went to watch that. I'm speechless..." Tails said in shock. "Nah, they'll be OK."

"Of course they will, hun," Fiona replied and held Tails' shoulder. Tails blushed once feeling Fiona's hand on his shoulder and hearing the last word that came out of her mouth.

"How about we watch a movie together too?" Sally asked.

"Great idea, Sal!" Tails answered in joy. "And there's no better way to watch a movie than having a pleasant snack with friends!"

"Snack, eh?" Fiona smiled. "Have you eaten dinner today yet? How about combining the movie with dinner instead?"

"I haven't eaten dinner yet, this actually sounds like a great idea!" Tails cheered. "We have some burgers in the freezer, we could have some during the movie."

"Sounds marvelous," Sally smiled. "So which movie do you pick?"

"Operation Grandma, one of the best comedies ever made!" Tails replied.

"Excellent choice, hun!" Fiona giggled, and Tails blushed again. "The burgers will be ready in several minutes," she added as she placed three burgers in the microwave. "Let's see, buns, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, ketchup, yes, we've got everything."

"How did you know this is what I wanted?" Tails chuckled.

"After hanging around with you for so long I should already know what your favorite additions are," Fiona chuckled back.

Soon the hamburgers were ready and Fiona served them to the table in the living room. The three started watching the movie and began to eat their burgers. Sally sat on the right side of the sofa, Fiona sat on the left, and Tails sat between them. They enjoyed eating their burgers while laughing at all the comedic scenes. After the movie had ended, the trio was full and satisfied.

"Man, that movie never stops making me laugh," Tails said in joy.

"No wonder it became a cult movie, right Fiona?" Sally asked as she placed her hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Indeed!" Fiona giggled and placed her hand on Tails' other shoulder as well. Of course, Tails blushed once again. However, unlike the previous times, the girls noticed that.

"What's that, Tails? Someone likes girls' touch, eh?" Sally snickered.

Tails gulped. He started sweating as his face zigzagged from Sally's face to Fiona's, both staring at him with seductive looks. The young fox started getting really nervous as the two cute girls tapped on his shoulders ever so slowly, and he then started feeling something down there. Something that he could not control or restrain.

"Would you look at that Sal, something down there wants some attention!" Fiona chuckled. Tails knew what she was referring to, for she was looking down to where he thought she did. He could not bear to keep his thoughts concealed any longer.

"OK girls, I can't hide this anymore," the fox said. "But promise me not to tell this to anyone, especially not to my parents."

The girls nodded, still maintaining their seductive looks and not moving their hands off Tails' shoulders.

Tails explained: "Every time I think of girls or see girls, I have this weird, confusing feeling, and my thingy down there gets hard. And I don't know what to do. This feeling somehow feels kind of good on one hand, but on the other hand, I have no idea what to do with this. Especially when I think of Fiona. I have to confess, Fiona. I have a crush on you. I just love everything about you, and particularly how you hang around with your belly exposed. I'm so sorry if I just made you feel awkward, girls. I'm just so embarrassed and ashamed right now..."

Sally and Fiona changed their seductive expressions into looks of love and care, yet they maintained their smiles. Fiona was also feeling excited.

"I never had someone tell me this in such honesty and courage..." the vixen sniffled and hugged Tails. "I've been waiting for so long for this..." she squeaked. Sally was feeling a bit left behind, so the two foxes let her join the hug from behind Tails.

"Listen Tails, what you're going through is completely normal," the chipmunk explained. "It's just another part of becoming a man."

"Really?" Tails asked. "Isn't this strange that I'm going through this?"

"Of course not hun," Sally chuckled, "let's go to your room and we'll explain everything to you step by step."

"OK Sal," Tails replied as the trio walked upstairs to Tails' room.

"Alright Tails, sit on your bed and let us show you how it's done," Sally said. Tails obeyed as he watched what Sally and Fiona were doing. "There's a reason why those thoughts about girls, and Fiona in particular, make you feel like this. As a part of becoming a man, you're starting to develop your liking for the opposite gender. Some have those thoughts on the same gender, or both genders, depends on the person."

"Interesting," Tails replied. "So what do I do?"

"What we're about to show you is how to sexually please a girl," Sally said as she and Fiona started hugging and touching each other sensually. "Your partner would like to have some physical attention during sexual interactions, so touching her to make her feel good is more than important. And soon, when you both feel that the moment is correct..." she continued and started kissing Fiona in front of Tails. Of course, Tails enjoyed the sight so much, his smile was wider than ever.

"Getting hard, babe?" Fiona asked Tails, who nodded without thinking twice. "Perfect, because now the real fun starts!" the red vixen giggled as she and Sally started taking each other's clothes off.

"OK Fiona, now get on the bed please," Sally said sweetly as she and Fiona climbed on Tails' bed next to him. "Lay down, sweetie," Sally requested, and Fiona nodded and obeyed as Sally spread her legs. "Look Tails, this is the girl's sweet-spot. During sexual interactions, girls would love getting pleasured in here the most," Sally explained.

"How do I do that, Sally?" Tails asked.

"Two classic ways are via your tongue or your fingers. I'll show you how to do it, and then you do the same," Sally answered and started licking Fiona. "Look at Fiona, look how pleased she is right now. Right babe?"

"Yes, Sally... don't stop, please..." Fiona moaned. "On second thought, let Tails try... he looks so eager and excited to taste me..."

"Sure you can handle this cake, foxy boy?" Sally asked.

"Yes Sally, please let me taste Fiona!" Tails replied in excitement.

Sally moved away from Fiona and placed Tails' head between the red vixen's legs. "OK Tails, do your stuff. Lick as much as you like, but do it very slowly."

"Just watch me," Tails responded and started licking Fiona. "Hmm, you taste good, Fiona!"

"Thanks Tails, your tongue feels so good..." Fiona moaned. "Don't stop baby..." she whispered. She then climaxed after several minutes, thus releasing her fluids and allowing Tails to feel them on his mouth.

"Tastes great!" Tails said.

"Thank you sweetie, that was awesome..." Fiona panted.

"There are other places you can stimulate to pleasure a girl, Tails," Sally said.

"Really? Where else, Sal?" Tails asked.

Sally signaled the young fox to place himself closer to Fiona's torso. "During a sweet encounter like this, your partner would love her breasts to get some of your attention," Sally explained and started fondling Fiona's left breast. "Breasts must be handled with caution and respect, and you must show your partner how much you love and respect them. Do as I do, Tails."

"Alright Sally," Tails replied and started fondling the red vixen's right breast. "Hey, it's so squishy and comfy to touch! It feels so soft in my hands!"

"Oh guys, you're being so good to me," Fiona moaned. "I want more... I beg you..."

"Let me try something, tell me if what I'm doing is good," Tails said and started licking Fiona's nipple.

"That's excellent, Tails! You're a quick learner!" Sally chuckled and took Fiona's other breast in her mouth. "Excessive pleasure to the breast may result in erotic lactation."

"Do you mean like milk coming out of the breasts during pleasure?" Tails asked, and Sally nodded in response. "Sounds sweet!" the fox added and kept licking and sucking, much to Fiona's delight. As the other two predicted, the vixen's nipples indeed started leaking milk into their mouths. Tears of happiness and excitement started coming out of her eyes.

"Aw, my darlings..." she mewed.

"Such sensitivity, this just makes me love you even more!" Tails replied.

"You're such a sweetie, Tails..." Fiona moaned. "Please, come here and let me fellate you..."

"Fe what me?" Tails asked in confusion.

"She wants your manhood in her mouth," Sally giggled. "You know, your thingy."

"Oh sure, if that's what you want," Tails responded.

"Yes Tails, please don't make me wait any longer, I beg you," Fiona mewed. Tails nodded and went to the red vixen's face before gently putting his foxhood in her mouth. Sally kept focusing on Fiona's melons.

After a while, Tails started feeling some sort of pressure down there. "Fiona, something's happening there! Something's gonna come out of my thing! Should we stop?"

"No babe, that's how you're supposed to feel," Sally chuckled.

"Well I like it, keep sucking it Fiona!" Tails cheered.

"Mmmhmm," Fiona replied before receiving a little blast.

"How was it, Fiona? Did you like it?" Tails asked.

"It was awesome, babe..." Fiona panted. "You're a good boy, Tails."

Tails blushed once again from hearing this, but this time it was also accompanied by an innocent-sounding giggle. "I'm glad you loved it, my love. What's the next step, girls?"

Sally and Fiona smiled at each other and winked. "The next step would be actual sex, hun," Fiona replied. "Could I be the dominant one for this demonstration, Sal?" she asked as Sally took out a strap-on.

"Sure thing, give me your best," Sally answered and handed Fiona the strap-on.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"This thing is called a strap-on, Tails," Fiona answered as she wore it.

"What's it for?" the two-tailed fox asked in interest.

"Since we girls don't have a male thing like you do, we use this to have sex with each other," Fiona answered as she slowly entered Sally, who stood on all-fours. "What we're showing you is how to have sex with a girl," the red vixen added as she went back and forth. "After this demonstration, you will do the same with me, so pay attention very closely and watch very carefully."

"This looks so hot!" Tails said in joy as he watched the two girls in action.

"Oh Fiona, don't stop!" Sally moaned. "Tails, come here and let me suck you too, please..."

"Come to her, foxy boy. That way you can see me better and we can even kiss," Fiona said.

"Sure thing, I'm coming!" Tails said and went in front of Sally, who started fellating him while still being pleasured by Fiona, who started kissing Tails. Soon Fiona and Sally finished, and the latter let herself fall onto the bed.

"That was marvelous," the chipmunk panted. "She's all yours now, Tails. Show your darling Fiona what you're made of."

"Just watch me!" Tails cheered and went to Fiona, who spread her legs open, preparing for the two-tailed fox. "Ready babe?" he asked in eagerness.

"You bet! Put this beautiful thing inside me, please!" Fiona pretended to beg before feeling Tails inside. "Oh yes, that's what I'm talking about! You're a quick learner, baby!"

"This feels too awesome! Feel my love for you, Fiona!" Tails moaned.

"Tails, my man, I love you so much! You're an angel!" Fiona shouted.

"Fiona, I want to be with you forever, I swear to Ozzy's bat I'll never forsake you!" Tails replied. Fiona signaled something to Sally with her finger, though Tails, who was too indulged in the pleasure that he didn't notice.

"I'm coming to help you," Sally said, wearing her strap-on.

Tails turned his head around and saw her with the strap-on. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about the imminent action.

"Sally, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I hope you don't mind sweetie, but I am going to fuck you in the ass," Sally grinned.

"Hey wait a minute, I'm not sure about this!" Tails responded. "You didn't tell me anything about my butt being a target!"

"Don't worry, it'll be fun, trust me," Sally replied.

"Will it hurt?" Tails asked nervously.

"Maybe just a bit, but since Fiona used this on me previously, it shouldn't be so painful," Sally replied. "So do I have permission to do it?"

"Uh, OK Sal," Tails replied, still feeling a bit nervous, before turning his head back towards Fiona.

"Don't turn around babe, focus on me," Fiona moaned, still being pleased by her new boyfriend.

"I wasn't really planning to turn around back- AH!" Tails suddenly screamed.

"Does it feel OK, Tails?" Sally asked.

"OK? This feels great! I've never felt so good in my life!" Tails moaned.

"The butt also has a sweet spot possessed by males and females alike!" Sally explained.

"Oh wow, I'm gonna burst!" Tails shouted.

"Don't take it out, Tails! I wanna feel it!" Fiona squeaked.

"Yes, cum for me babes!" Sally moaned.

The three then climaxed shortly afterwards and lay next to each other, but not before sharing a sweet triple kiss.

"Thank you so much, girls," Tails smiled. "My butt felt a bit painful at first, but it was worth it. Now I feel stronger, better."

"We're so glad to help you, sweetie," Sally giggled.

Tails kissed Sally's breast and then turned to Fiona. "Fiona my darling, I'm so glad we finally turned our love into reality. I've always fantasized about being your beloved one, and now... this is a dream come true."

"And I'm glad I found my right person to love," Fiona smiled sweetly. "You're the best, Tails. From now on, as you wished, you are my beloved one. I love you, Tails."

"I love you too, Fiona," Tails replied and hugged the red vixen. Sally joined the hug too. "You too, Sally," Tails added. "You two made me so happy today."

"You made us happy too, little man," Sally smiled.

Later, the three crawled into Tails' bed and fell asleep. At midnight, Rosemary and Amadeus soon returned from the movie.

"Tails, we're home!" Rosemary said. No response was heard.

"Tails? Are you here, sweetie?" Rosemary asked.

"He probably fell asleep," Amadeus responded.

"The girls aren't here either, did they leave?" Rosemary added.

"I think we should check on them," Amadeus replied. The two then went upstairs to their son's room and found him sleeping with the two girls.

"Look at them, honey," Rosemary said. "They look so adorable together."

"Seems like they had fun," Amadeus said.

"I think it's our turn to have some fun too, darling," Rosemary giggled and stroked her husband's face. "Got enough energy?"

"After you, dear," Amadeus chuckled before following his wife to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Continuation is a possibility, depends if I manage to get more ideas. Special thanks go to tails polwer. Thanks for the support, bro! Please review, and stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
